


The Art Student

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid gets more than he bargained for when he goes to his art class one night. But is she really worth going crazy over? There was only one way to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Student

Reid had just finished setting up his easel when he heard his teacher enter the room. He didn't look up as he set the large sketchpad on the easel, though he did prick up his ears to hear her conversation with this week's model.

"Thanks again for agreeing to step in for Patty, Erin. I was not expecting her to back out on me like this."

"Not a problem, Sona. Unlike Patty, I'm not such a prude; it's for art, after all, not titillation." Reid peeked around the sketchpad to see that his ears had been right. Section Chief Strauss was settling on the stool, a lilac silk robe covering her body. He swallowed hard and fought to keep his focus. Here, she was just another model whose robe clung to soft curves, hinting at the tender flesh beneath.

"Good evening, class. We have a last minute model change tonight. My friend, Erin, has graciously agreed to step in for Patty Hullinger. We'll begin with her in repose on the chaise lounge." Erin stood and slipped the robe off, letting it pool on the floor as she positioned herself on the low couch.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All he seemed able to focus on were her dusky pink nipples and the thick thatch of gold between her legs. Feeling a pair of eyes staring at him, he looked up at his teacher. "Yes, Sona?"

"What's on your mind, Spencer?"

"Nothing, really. Just trying to find my muse tonight, I guess." He gave her a nervous smile and adjusted how he was sitting, hoping to relieve his odd physiological reaction to the model. He had to think of her like that, or else he'd go mad.

Picking up a pencil, he began to sketch her, paying special attention to the dip of her waist, the swell of her hips, and the way her fingers just skimmed the junction of her thighs. Everything about Erin, the model, screamed passion and power. Removed from work, he could appreciate her lithe body, the weight of her breasts, the softness about her that belied her strength.

Reid worked like a man possessed for the first hour, and then she was standing up, putting her robe back on, almost like it was armor. He released the breath he'd been holding and flipped to the next page in the pad. Then he sat back and gulped at the cold coffee by his side. The second hour was going to be just as torturous for him.

Erin reappeared and disrobed once more, sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs, her face turned towards them. And then she smiled and Reid felt his breath escape his body once more. She was stunning like that and he felt himself grow impossibly harder. As he sketched, he found his hands had a mind of their own, drawing and shading her body. Reid saved her face for last, wanting to capture her expression perfectly.

Frustrated by his inability to capture the light in her eyes, Reid worked all the more feverishly. And then the second hour was over and she was putting her robe on and going into Sona's office to change. He groaned as he packed everything into his bag, wanting to keep drawing her. None of the previous models had moved or inspired him so. Which was crazy, since she was his boss.

He trudged home, his mind still focused on her. Setting his sketchpad up on his kitchen table, he took out his journal and tried to draw from memory and pictures how she'd looked, so carefree and casual, so unlike her work persona. Giving up, he slammed his journal shut and shoved it into his work satchel before taking a long, cold, shower.

It seemed to do no good, because he woke up the next morning exhausted, visions of her, naked, having run through his dreams the entire night. Reid groaned as he realized he had to take another shower to remove the sticky traces of his fantasies from his body.

Reid was running behind by that time, and had to forgo his usual caffeine fix until he got to the BAU. On the train, he once more pulled out his journal and drew her, adding fanciful additions like hip length hair to one sketch and angel wings on another. Shaking his head at this new obsession, Reid got off the train and walked to the Academy, staring at the final sketch he'd drawn.

Once inside, he shut the journal and put it back in his bag. Morgan and Emily were already at their desks and as he approached them, he heard them swapping stories of her missing moments. "Morning, Pretty Boy. Have a rough night?"

"Sort of, I just couldn't get to sleep," he replied as JJ came up to them, a frown on her face.

"Hey guys, grab your go bags. Hotch wants us on the tarmac in fifteen. We're working with the Red Cell team on a mass kidnapping."

"Mass?" Reid asked as he picked up the duffle from under his desk, shouldering it easily.

"Yeah, twenty kids missing from a field trip to Chicago. The clock's at nine hours already, so we need to get moving." They nodded and followed her out to the elevators. The doors opened to reveal the woman stealing his sleep and he thought he detected a faint blush darkening her skin as she brushed past him without a word.

Reid couldn't keep his eyes from her ass as she walked into the bullpen. He felt his shoulders slump as the doors closed and he listened half-heartedly to JJ as she explained the specifics of the case to them, unable to find the focus he needed for the task at hand. It was in that moment he labeled her his own personal siren and he knew he had to draw her again.

They returned to the BAU a few days later, after having successfully reunited the children with their parents. "Hey Reid, we're all going to head out for drinks, do you want to come?" Morgan asked, his arm around Emily's waist.

"No, I'm going to sit this one out," he found himself saying as he stared at the journal in his hands.

"Do you have a new muse occupying your brain, Reid?" Emily asked kindly. He nodded and she smiled. "Let me see when you've finished. I always enjoy your art."

Again he nodded, this time to cover up his panic at the thought of her seeing the pictures he was drawing of Erin. Try though he might, there was no other way to think of her as she cavorted naked through his dreams and fantasies. As soon as the others had left, he took a deep breath and made his way over to her office.

Her assistant was gone for the day already, and he found himself relieved that he wouldn't have to answer her nosy questions. With trepidation, he knocked on her door, hoping and fearing that she was still there.

"Come in," he heard a few moments later and opened the door. The only light came from a lamp on her desk and it haoled her gently. "Can I help you Dr. Reid?" she asked as she looked up from her paperwork.

"I have to draw you again."

"Absolutely not."

"I can't get you out of my head. You occupy my every thought. Here, look." He thrust the journal before her, open to the page of her drawn as an avenging angel brandishing a flaming sword.

"This is how you see me?" she asked as she flipped through the pages.

"Yes. Only, there's something missing from each one and I need to find it. Please, I need to get you out of my system."

Their eyes locked and he felt himself stir once again as she slowly nodded. "This is madness, Dr. Reid."

"I know."

"Just let me finish this report and we'll be off." He nodded and sat in front of her, watching her nimble fingers fly over the paper and he began to sketch her, drinking in everything about her mannerisms as he tried to translate her to paper. "Are you ready?"

It was more of a command than a question and he hastily stood, following her out the door. "I'll give you directions to my place as we go. Usually I ride the subway here." She nodded once and he walked a step behind her, memorizing everything about her as they made their way to the elevators.

Other than his directions, the drive was silent. He saw how tightly she held the wheel and realized she was as nervous about this as he was. He directed her over to his car and she parked and then sat there, still holding onto the wheel. "Okay, let's get this over with."

She burst out of the car with sudden animation and he quickly copied her movement, showing her up to his flat. "The bathroom is in there," he pointed. "Just use my robe until I'm ready for you." He set up the lighting, not sure if she'd heard him, but needing to focus on this element.

Finally, everything was perfect and he turned to see her reclining against the counter of his kitchen, staring at him intently. "Are you ready for me?" she asked, her voice husky.

"Yes." He grabbed the large sketchpad and sat in front of the sofa. "Will you lay on your side again?" he asked as he made himself comfortable. She let the robe fall to the floor and once more he sucked in a breath at the sight of her beauty. She flushed a little and went to cover herself with her arms. "No, don't. Where's your brash and brazen attitude from before?"

"It's a little easier in front of twenty five bored artists. You, though, you're so focused."

"And yet, I still cannot capture you. Will you smile for me?" he asked, looking up from his drawing. She gently smiled and he found himself returning the expression. "Hold it, just like that, if you can."

Erin dipped her head slightly and he began to fill in her face. Try as he might, he still could not capture her smile, so different this time from his first time sketching her. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I can't get this smile of yours just right. May I feel you?"

"Spencer, I don't think…"

"Just your face, Erin. I need to feel the contours of your cheeks, the way your lips tip up at the corners." She finally nodded and he set down his pad, crawling over to her. Reaching out, he let his long fingers dance across the planes of her face, tracing the way her nose met her forehead. Slowly, he let his fingers glide across her cheeks to meet on the curve of her lips.

As he watched, her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened slightly. "Spencer…" He leaned back on his feet and looked at her, the breath being drawn from his lungs as he saw the faint flush of desire spread across her face and chest.

"May I taste?" he asked lowly.

"Y-yes," she whispered brokenly, not opening her eyes. He leaned forward once more and kissed her lips gently, running his tongue along her teeth as her lips parted beneath his. He broke the kiss and watched the passion cloud her features. Reid scurried back over to his pad and turned to a new page, trying to get down this new facet of her.

He raked his eyes down her form, taking in the way her nipples had hardened and how her legs had parted slightly. Frantically, he sketched and drew her, drinking it all in. Though he was finally figuring out what was missing, he still wanted to touch and taste her. He slowly approached her this time, desire pooling in his groin.

"I need to feel you again."

"Where?" she panted out, her eyes finally opening to him. The naked hunger there rocked him to the core and he found himself stammering.

"H-here," he said as he brushed his knuckles across the tops of her breasts.

"Yes," she hissed, arching up off the sofa and into his touch. Reid cupped the heavy weight of her breasts, letting his thumbs caress her nipples in a slow, syncopated rhythm. "H-harder." He nodded, pinching sensitively, not wanting to hurt her. She seemed so responsive to his touches. And then her hand was covering his, tightening his grip on her soft flesh.

Reid took the hint, massaging her breasts as he tugged in her nipples. "May I taste you here?"

"Please," she whimpered, her hips moving restlessly against the sofa. He bent his head and engulfed one erect peak between his lips, suckling strongly. He lightly ran his teeth over her nipple and she moaned lowly. "Spencer, please." He sucked harder, pushing her nipple back and forth with his tongue.

Her fingers wound themselves into his hair, tugging none too gently. He released her nipple and kissed along the valley between her breasts, running his tongue along the underside of her other breast. Sweet mewling poured forth from her lips, exhorting him on.

Once more, he sat back and looked at her, enjoying the way her body writhed and bucked with building passion. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, which caused her pale skin to glow. "Erin, may I…?"

"Yes," she said harshly, tugging one of his hands down to the junction of her legs. Her mound was warm to his touch and he ran his thumb lightly over her mons. Her thighs parted and he ran his fingers along her slit, feeling her slickness, her arousal.

He stopped his ministrations to really look at her. She was ferally gorgeous and tonight, she was all his. "Erin?"

"Why did you stop?" she asked as she ran a hand up and down her body.

He looked into her eyes, a lazy smile crossing his face. "We need to take this to the bedroom, Erin. I'm going to need a little more room if you want me to finish what I started." She nodded and stood shakily, her legs trembling. Somewhat self-consciously, she crossed her arms across her body, trying to hide.

"Spencer." His name sounded so tender on her lips, and he looked deep into her eyes. The desire there was mingling with something sad, softening her in some inexplicable way. Reid held out his hand and she clasped it tightly, letting him lead her into his bedroom.

He turned the bedside lamp on, letting the soft light flood the room. Reid quickly began to undo the buttons on his shirt, only to have her still his fingers. "Yes?"

"Let me." She finished with his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. As it fell to the floor, she unbuckled his belt and then made quick work of his fly. She sank to her knees as she tugged down his pants and boxers, leaning in to softly touch his turgid flesh. He squeaked in surprise as she started to slowly run her hand up and down his length, and she laughed, a full, throaty sound.

Reid sat down on the bed and tugged her up on top of him. She straddled his hips and he bit his lip in pleasure as he felt her warm center come in contact with his body. She gasped slightly and he ran his fingers through her disheveled hair. "Erin, do you…"

"Yes." He nodded and laid her back on the bed. Reid kissed her lips passionately before dragging his lips down her neck and over the curve of her breasts. She cooed quietly as he suckled once more on her nipple. He let his hand trip down her body to fondle her core, never releasing her nipple.

Lifting her hips, she invited him in without saying a word and he sought out her clit with his thumb. Her body bowed when he made contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves, a keening moan erupting from her lips. Letting go of her nipple, he kissed down her body, finally lapping at her center. It didn't take long for her to have a shattering orgasm as he sucked and licked her clit.

Reid could wait no longer and he fished through his drawer to find a condom. He tore open the foil package and hurriedly rolled it on. "Erin, are you ready?" She nodded and he entered her willing, pliant body. He hissed in pleasure as her sheath tightened around him, drawing him in deeper. Erin set a fast, demanding pace, her soft gasps and moans driving him on to please her.

He felt himself close to coming and he slipped his thumb between her folds to tease her clit so they'd have a simultaneous orgasm. Reid collapsed on top of her, covering her face with soft kisses. After he tasted salt on his lips, he looked at her to see her eyes were closed, tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Erin?"

"Shh," she whispered, placing a finger against his lips. He nodded and she relaxed, snuggling closer to him. "Just let me have this moment, please." He nodded and reached over to flip the light off before closing his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. In minutes, she was asleep and Reid used the opportunity to remove the used condom, tossing it in the trash.

He looked at her hands splayed out on his body and noticed for the first time that her wedding band was gone. Imperceptibly, his arms tightened around her waist and he rested his head atop hers as he gave in to sleep. Reid knew in the morning they'd go back to their prescribed roles and would never speak of this shared experience. All he'd have of her was his pictures. Somehow, it had to be enough.


End file.
